


236. the concubine

by letsmangogo



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kama Sutra, M/M, Making Out, Sex Position: Concubine, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: Freed and Laxus decide to camp out on the way back home from a job. Things get heated when Freed decides to have a dip in the lake.





	236. the concubine

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus Prophet(TM), at your service

“I didn’t think we were gonna get that job done so early. Who would have guessed?” Laxus mused, slinging his bag over is shoulder, getting ready to leave the small town with Freed.

 

He watched Freed give him a skeptical look before smirking. “ _ I _ knew we would. Doesn’t take a whole day for us to rid a town of ruffians. Don’t try to sound so modest.” he laughed causing Laxus to look away a bit. “Hey, I’m being honest. They made it sound like it was a huge crisis.” he explained, only earning a teasing roll of the eyes from Freed. He watched the other ready his bag to go, before his boyfriend piped up. “It’ll take us a day to get back to Magnolia if we walk there. Shall we take the train instead?” he asked. “I know it makes you motion sick, but we’ll get home a lot faster.” he added.

 

Laxus thought for a moment. They had been so busy lately, normally he would just take the train home, bear with it so they could get back to their next job. But, it was just the two of them this time, and they didn’t have any other jobs lined up at the moment. After thinking it over, the blond shook his head. “We don’t have any jobs when we get back to Magnolia. It might be nice to take our time getting back home.” he decided. Freed gave him a curt nod. “As you wish. We ought to start walking then. We’ll have to find a good place to set up camp before nightfall.” he said as a reminder.

 

The rest of the walk that day wasn’t that bad, though when they finally stopped by a beautiful lake to set up camp, Laxus realized just how sore he got from walking all day when he had bent down to pitch their tent. Damn, maybe they should have taken the train home. He could be in bed by now, cuddling Freed and not feeling the slight stinging pain in his feet. “Hey, Freed? Do we still have those lunches Mira gave us before we--” he started, before his eyes opened wide.

 

He watched as Freed had shed his white shirt and cravat, the rest of his clothes folded by his bag, and standing completely nude by the lake, the curtain of his green hair now tied in a braid. “Freed, what the hell are you doing?” Laxus asked, his face heating up as he watched the other start to descend into the water, biting his lower lip when he heard Freed shudder from the cold. He felt a chill run up his spine when he watched Freed turn to him with a sultry look on his features. God, he was just so effortlessly gorgeous in Laxus’ eyes. “I figured a dip in the lake might be refreshing after a long day. Care to join me? It’s not so bad once you get used to it.” he said, his body sinking further into the water. The dark, cool lake seemed to swallow Freed’s pale body whole, his hair trailing behind him in the water.   
  
Laxus knew he’d be a fool to not join him, and nearly stumbled to take his shirt off and pants off, causing Freed to laugh softly. God, the rune mage would never fully know just how much he affected Laxus. He stripped himself bare, before joining the other in the water, hissing as the cold bit against his skin. “Fuck, you liar, it’s freezing--” he mumbled under his breath. He knew he was in for a treat when Freed closed the distance between them, pressing his body close to Laxus’. “I’ll just have to keep you warm then, won’t I?” he whispered, his hand softly touching the hard muscle of Laxus’ chest before kissing him softly. Laxus closed his eyes and sighed softly into the kiss, his hand reaching to cup Freed’s cheek. He felt less embarrassed when he felt Freed’s half-hard erection pressing against his thigh. It made him feel less ashamed of being fully hard already. Laxus let out a shudder, followed by a moan when Freed’ bit his lip, tugging softly and running his fingertips along Laxus’ strong back. 

He was glad he thought ahead, in case things got heated, having remembered that there was lube and condoms in his bag. It might have been presumptuous, but he knew he could hardly resist Freed. Carefully, he scooped Freed into his arms, both of them seeming to not want to swim anymore, as he carried the green-haired man back to shore, the cool night air nipping at their skin. He purred softly into the kiss when he felt Freed’s hands running through his blond hair, lightly scratching his scalp with his fingertips. He set Freed down, only for the two of them to tumble inside their shared tent, not caring about getting water inside, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, exploring skin they were so familiar with, but never got tired of touching.

 

Laxus’ hand snaked to take the ribbon out of Freed’s hair, letting his hair flow free, and ran a hand through it as he started to attack Freed’s neck with kisses and grazing teeth, never quite biting down, until Freed craned his neck back to give permission. Laxus loved the gasp and the soft moan Freed made when his teeth dug into Freed’s pale skin, blemishing the otherwise perfect body with angry red marks that would surely bruise by morning.

 

“How do you want it, tonight?” Laxus asked. Freed parted the kiss without a word and turned his body over, presenting himself for Laxus, his ass in the air and face pressed into the ground. The blond thought he might faint right then and there, seeing how willing and pliant Freed was being tonight. He hastily dug in his bag for lube and a condom, taking care to warm up the slick with his fingers, before starting to prep Freed. He loved the noises the other made, not afraid to be too loud since they were in the middle of nowhere, the world around them quiet and far away.

 

Once he was sure Freed was thoroughly prepped, he slipped a condom onto his cock, the first time t had been touched all night, and it made him hiss in anticipation of what was to come. He ran his hands along the expanse of Freed’s back, caressing his strong thighs before pulling them to wrap around his waist. His cock, which had gone untouched for the most part tonight, ached when it brushed against the swell of Freed’s ass. He knew Freed had to be aching too, the way he seemed to hold his breath, awaiting the breach of Laxus’ cock inside of him. “Ready?” he asked, one of his hands reaching to pet Freed’s hair. He loved how long it was, it meant that no matter what position he tried, he usually was able to hold onto Freed’s beautiful hair in some way. Freed nodded, raising his hips more, obviously ready to feel good tonight. Laxus let out a shaking sigh as he pressed inside Freed, loving the soft whine the other made as he entered.

 

Laxus pressed until he was fully sheathed inside, running his hands along Freed’s sides and back, his hand trailing to squeeze Freed’s perfect ass. He felt Freed’s thighs squeeze and pull him closer the best he could from his position. “Please,  _ move _ .” he heard Freed say. Well, more like demand, in the way he seemed to growl a bit, his patience growing thin with how turned on. Who was Laxus to deny him, when he’d do absolutely anything Freed wanted?

 

One of Laxus’ hands held onto the curve of Freed’s ass as he started his slow thrusts, while the other hand ran up Freed’s back, admiring how easily Freed was able to take him and the willingness to be in such a position. So open and vulnerable, letting Laxus fuck him how he liked. All Laxus wanted was for the two of them to just melt, let the stress of the day fade away so that they could both feel so good.

 

Laxus’ hips snapped forward faster, his thrusts harder as his hands moved to hold onto Freed’s thighs for stability, squeezing the toned flesh and letting out a moan every time he was sheathed back into Freed’s right and warm heat. Freed moaned with each thrust so sweetly, his legs keeping a tight grip around Laxus’ waist with each thrust, as if he were to never let go of the blond.

 

Freed gasped and let out a shudder, rocking his hips back. Laxus figures he must have brushed that sweet spot inside of him, the way that Freed let out a little growl of pleasure and tried to fuck himself onto Laxus’ cock. “Lemme take care of you, babe.” Laxus mumbled, his hands groping and squeezing the wiry body beneath him. It took Freed a moment, letting out a whine as he was forced to take what Laxus gave him, but eventually he stilled his movements. Laxus decided that they both must have really needed this. With how busy they had been as of late, they didn’t have much time for sex, usually just going to bed at the end of the night.

 

He started to fuck Freed harder, making sure his cock hit Freed’s prostate every time, making the other moan and pant softly. One of Laxus’ left Freed’s hips to snake around his hip and start pumping Freed’s cock. Shit, he had been leaking so much. “Laxus, Laxus, I’m so close, please, just a little more.” He heard Freed moan out. Laxus gave particularly rough thrusts in time with his hand. “Come on, baby, go ahead and cum.” He growled out, feeling close to his own limit. After a few more thrusts, he heard Freed gasp and shudder, could feel those glorious legs twitch and fight to keep their hold as he felt Freed cum into his hand and on the floor of their tent. Laxus kept going and soon followed, grunting and letting out a soft groan as he came into the condom, his body pressed tightly to Freed’s. He softly stroked the other’s side and back, feeling he could stay like this forever. Inside Freed, seeing stars from the pleasure and with no one else in the world able to bother them.

 

He slowly pulled out, watching Freed collapse onto the ground, panting softly, face and neck flushed from exertion. After he tied off the condom, knowing they’d have to find a way to properly dispose of it, he laid down, pulling Freed close to his chest and attacked his neck in soft kisses, making Freed chuckle softly, laced with a bit of sleepiness. “God, I love you so much.” Laxus said against his skin, burying his face into Freed’s hair. He felt Freed relax against him, placing one of his hands on Laxus’. “I love you too. Get some rest now, we still have to finish walking home tomorrow.” He stated, closing his eyes to relax in bliss as Laxus pulled their blankets on top of them.

 

Laxus felt that if this was bliss, they might never make it back home in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wish someone loved me as much as they two love each other ammiright?


End file.
